Political parties of Canabai
'''Political parties of Canabai '''consists of 11 parties elected to the Parliament. These parties are created by NerdieSanders. National Coalition Party The National Coalition Party (NC) is a centre-right party, considered to be liberal-conservative. Represented by light blue (as opposed to dark blue, used by Canabai Front), the NC is led by Tobias Pierce from City of Canabai–National Square. The party states that it is "pro-freedom, responsibility and democracy." The party, plus Canabai Front and Liberal Party, used to be the ruling government in Canabai, along with the Agrarian Party in a confidence-and-supply deal. Historically, the Party led the country in its founding days by Nerdie Sanders. The party lost control in the Parliament in August 2018 to the Social Democrats and the Greens after Sanders advocated of expanding Canabai City's downtown into the National Mall. Ever since then, the party is gradually reduced to a majority. Social Democratic Party The Social Democratic Party (SD) is a centre-left party, following the ideology of social democracy. Using the color red, the SD is led by John Townsend from Levanski–Downtown. The party's platform emphasizes greater state intervention, social justice and strengthening workers' rights. The party's voter base lies within the country's easternmost area, mainly Canabai City and Newport. The Social Democrats gained prominence after defeating a long reign of the National Coalition in August 2018. The party however lost in the next election to the Green Party because of a scandal which concerns then-Prime Minister Sam Jarovy and the death of John Steelheart. Eventually, the party came back to control in February 2019 when the Green Party lost control after the assassination of Trevor Tadlock, the Greens' leader and Prime Minister, and the revelations of the Prime Minister directing other assassinations of his staff who undermined his power control. Green Party The Green Party (GR) is a green politics party. The party is led by Zachary Williford from Kovansberg–Central. The party aims to create an ecologically sustainable society rooted in environmentalism, nonviolence, social justice and grassroots democracy. The party was found in Kovansberg and still holds a strong voter base there. The party also advocates public transportation and anti-motorists policies, conservationist policies, and simply put, "more trees." The party gained great support on the road of August 2018 election when sitting PM Nerdie Sanders from National Coalition said he would support removing parks and develop commercial areas in place. The so-called "Green Overture" was recorded when the Green's poll number spiked almost everywhere, especially in National Coalition's stronghold, Levanski. Thanks to the Green Overture that the party was able to form together an absolute majority coalition government with Social Democrats, Liberals, and Rainbow Bloc. After the October 2018 election, the party gained massive support after voters abandoned SDP in favor of the Greens instead after a scandal which concerns then-Prime Minister Sam Jarovy from SDP. The party retained control until February 2019 when after the assassination of then-leader Trevor Tadlock, revelations of Tadlock directing assassinations of his staff who undermined his control came out from his bodyguard. Ever since then, voters abandoned the Greens to the SDP, and now reduced to a small minority. Liberal Party The Liberal Party (LI) is a centrist, liberal party. The party is led by Phillip Kraas from City of Canabai–National Square. The party advocates for a free market in Canabai, globalization, and increased civil rights for the people. Liberals prefers both Social Democrats and National Coalition for a coalition government. In the August 2018 election, the party flipped many National Coalition seats in Levanski, thus gaining more power in the Parliament. The party also has a great electoral base in Port Random thanks to their advocacy of laissez-faire policies until the rise of Port Random Independence Party. Agrarian Party The Agrarian Party (AG) is a centrist, agrarian party. The party is led by Danielle Azkery from Altholz. Members in the party advocates a farming life and society. Generally, it rejects many urbanization reforms, especially in the countryside area. Agrarians have held a stable support in the Parliament ever since July 2018 because of its continuing support from small villages. Canabai Front The Canabai Front (CF) is a far-right party, led by Andrew Anderson from City of Canabai–Downtown. Canabai Front members are neo-Nazis who support a purification of Canabai according to its national ideals, strengthening a border (by building a moat and increase defensive walls), and wage wars against others. They also claim that the gays support the Insane State of Zion. In the past, the party used to be in a ruling government with National Coalition. Ever since October 2018, the party has only had one seat in the Parliament which is held by someone from Kovansberg. Andrew Anderson is based off a person Nerdie used to know. Said person believes the gays support ISIS. Communist Party The Communist Party (CP) is a far-left party, led by Thomas May from Little Saigon. Communists believes in the ideals of communism, such as the common ownership of all means of production and the absence of social classes, money, and the state. In the past, the party was the dominating government of Little Saigon during the Communist era, until in December 2015 when the government was overthrown. During the days leading to the October 2018 general election, the party hired some planes to distribute copies of propaganda from Little Saigon. This has evoked great nostalgia from many people, which greatly increased the Party's power in the Parliament. In the same election, Little Saigon's first municipal government was Communist-dominated. Pirate Party The Pirate Party (PI) advocates support civil rights, direct democracy and participation in government, reform of copyright and patent law, free sharing of knowledge (open content), information privacy, transparency, freedom of information, free speech, anti-corruption and net neutrality. It is led by an anonymous Internet user, whose pseudonym is "William K". Rainbow Bloc Party The Rainbow Bloc Party (RB) is a pro-LGBT and pro-equality party. The party is led by Brandon Gaylord, from Canabai City–Downtown. It is notable for one of its famous bill that mandates police force's uniforms to be spandex short shorts with no shirt. Not only the party is popular with gay voters, but also to college students who are either frustrated with the current political situation or that they are tired of voting for mainstream politicians. The party has been so popular in recent elections that it has been in a government coalition from August 2018 to April 2019, which proved itself an incredibly stable non-partisan and experienced party. Category:Canabai